random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Badge Ideas
This is where you add your badge ideas! Add them! ﻿This is the badge ideas. SonicAndKnuckles Mario Badge Badge Track #1 Edit = World 1-1 #5 Edits = Itsa me Mario! #10 Edits = Luigi and Mario and ME!!!!!! #25 Edits = Rescuing the Princess #50 Edits = Defeating Bowser #100 Edits = Luigi and Mario and me are almost there! #250 Edits = We defeated Bowser! #500 Edits = We just rescued the Princess! Nyan Cat Badge Track #1 Edit=Nyan Cat! XD #5 Edits=They see me nyaning #10 Edits= Nyan Cat? Ben 10? 10 edits? #25 Edits=How old is Nyan Cat? 25! #50 Edits=N.Y.A.N. Farm! NOT A.N.T. FARM! #100 Edits= The sixth Nyan Cat badge in this track? 100 edits? #250 Edits=POP TARTS! #500 Edits=And the last Nyan Cat badge in this track... The Most Random Edits/Comments Badge Track #Yay, Random!: Make 1 edit/comment that has nothing to do with the topic and/or makes no sense. #Geting Random-er!!: Make 5 edits/comments that has nothing to do with the topic and/or makes no sense. #'COOOOKIES!!!': Make 20 edits/comments that has nothing to do with the topic and/or makes no sense. #Qofpjaldejfps!!!!: Make 35 edits/comments that has nothing to do with the topic and/or makes no sense. #Let the Randomness be with you!!!!!: Make 50 or more edits/comments that has nothing to do with the topic and/or makes no sense. Tornadospeed Video Games Badge Track #1 Edit = Video Games? I must play them! #5 Edits = Oh yeah, I beat 5 Levels! #10 Edits = Beatin' da game on da Xbawx #25 Edits = Who do you call whe you wanna play a game? Me! #50 Edits = I'm lovin' da games, w00t! #100 Edits = I'm good at games, admit it! #250 Edits = I can play lots of games at a time! And I have! #500 Edits = W00T I'M KING OF DA VIDEO GAMES!! Fried Chicken Badge Track #1 Edit = Mmmmm. #5 Edits = I Think it Tastes Good! #10 Edits = It's chicken and it's fried. What more could you want? #25 Edits = Rolled in Bread Crumbs #50 Edits = I Eat Fried Chicken for Breakfast! #100 Edits = If I had 1 Dollar for every Fried Chicken I ever ate, I'd have... a lot of Money. #250 Edits = I Could eat it all Day. Even in my Sleep! #500 Edits = ABSOLUTELEY SATISFYINGLY YUMMY! Ice Cream Badge Track #1 Edit = Ice cream! #5 Edits = 2 ice creams! #10 Edits = Still 2 ice creams! #25 Edits = Do you want Nuts with that, Sir? #50 Edits = I can top it with Fudge #100 Edits = I'll eat a Triple Scoop! #250 Edits = Sundae with Nuts and Fudge! #500 Edits = OMG I eat so much Ice Cream! Candy Badge Track #1 Edit = New to the Foods #5 Edits = I can eat Candy too! #10 Edits = How many types are there? #25 Edits = Did you say Chocolate? #50 Edits = I bet E.T. would want some Reese's #100 Edits = I'll eat Candy Sandwich with Candy Bread! #250 Edits = I sure could go for some Candy Pieces #500 Edits = It's so delicious I could die!!! Mochlum MAD Badge Track *WE INTERUPT THIS EDIT WITH BREAKING NEWZ! (one edit) *Where's Lady Gaga? (five edits) *Spy VS. Spy (ten edits) *It's Count Poopoo! (twenty-five edits) *ARE U KARATE KIDDING ME? (fifty edits) *I wonder if Dora is still on the road to recovery... (one-hundred edits) *I'm MAD at you! (two-hundred and fifty edits) *It's the scary MAD guy. (five-hundred edits) Winnie the Pooh Badge Track #1 edit = I WANT HONEY! #5 edits = DARBIE MURDERED CHRISTOPHER! #10 edits = I like bouncing cause that's what tigers do best! #25 edits = I can not. NO, I CAN NOT KNOT YOU NOT-KNOTTER MCNOTTY! #50 edits = Pooh's but is a very comfy armchair. #100 edits = I SAID ISSUE NOT ACHOO! GAAAH! #250 edits = MAKE US COOKIES, KANGA! #500 edits = Silly old bear! Food and Drinks Badge Track #1 edit = I'M HUUUUUUUUNGRY!!!!!!!! #5 edits = Five edits and I'm already ready to go poop! JUST KIDDING, I'M STILL HUNGRY! #10 edits = I'M FRIED CHICKEN, THEFORE I AM! #25 edits = I wanna hamburger- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! #50 edits = I'm so hungry, hunger is my middle name! Litterely. It is! REALLY! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? #100 edits = Brocoli VS. Cake.... Brocoli is so winning. #250 edits = I'M SO HUNGRY, I'M RANDOM ABOUT IT! COTTAGE CHEESE! SEE! #500 edits = I'm still hungry! *trillions of food appear* Okay, I lied, I'm full. LEGOs Badge Track #1 edit = I'M FINISHED BUILDING IT! #5 edits = Wait, I lied, I'm not finished cause it's 5,000,000 pieces! GAAH! #10 edits = I'm random about bricks! I LEGO MY EGO IN WAFFLES! #25 edits = I FINISHED THE BULDING! *touches it but it falls down* :,( NOOOOO! #50 edits = It took my 5 minutes of my entire life to build it, so I'M FRUSTERATED!!! MEEEH! #100 edits = I built a cheeeeeeeesebuuuuuurger. #250 edits = I built a raaaaaaaandoooooom woooooooooooork nooooooooooooow. #500 edits = My LEGOOOOOOOOOOOOO senteeeeeences aaaaaaare aaaaaaaall liiiiiiiike thiiiiiiiiiis foooor soooooome reeason. Harry Potter Badge Track #1 edit = I'm a wiiiiiiiiizaaaaaaaaaaard. OOOOOooooOOOOoooh. #5 edits = My wand has a phoenix's butt in it. #10 edits = AVADA KACHICKEN! #25 edits = I just said a bad word! It was V********. #50 edits = The boy who died. Wait... that isn't right. #100 edits = The toilet has a ghost in it. Really, it does. #250 edits = Harry: IT'S THE HORCRUX, KILL IT! Ron: Do it yourself, lazy!!! #500 edits = THE CHOOOOOOOSEN OOOOOONE! Floating Mario Head Badge Track #1 edit = Walking on the ground! #5 edits = I'M A MARIO! *disappears into vortex* #10 edits = I'm hungry. FOR YOUR DOOM! #25 edits = Weegee tried to kill me. #50 edits = BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER #100 edits = I wish I was a real boy! Oh wait, I am! #250 edits = I'm a floating head of squirrelz! #500 edits = RAWR! Mario is epik. Meme Badge Tracks #1 edit = Badges aren't memes but I got them anyway! #5 edits = NyanNyanNyanNyanNyan #10 edits = Omnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom #25 edits = OVER 9000! Not really, just 25. #50 edits = Fifty edits? Dinkleburg... #100 edits = DON'T GO TO MICHAGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't make me say that 100 times! Oops, I already did! YAY! #250 edits = Why do you have 250 edits? CAUSE THIS IS SPARTA! #500 edits = THIS IS SPARTA because its OVER 9000 Nyan cats going to Michagin that say Omnomnomnomnomnom... Dinkleburg.... Stuff that Has Nothing to Do With Cave Story Badge Track #1 edit = My first edit on- wait this isn't Cave Story! I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE!!!!!! #5 edits = My fifth edit on- again? NO CAVE STORY? A LIE? AGAIN? WAAAAAAA!!!! #10 edits = My tenth edit on- seriously? No Cave Story? Are you freaking kidding me? I give up!!!!! #25 edits = Quote is mad at me now. I thought these had to do with it! WAAAA! #50 edits = I DON'T have amnesia and I'm NOT secretly a robot. #100 edits = This has nothing- NOTHING- to do with anything- ANYTHING- that had to do with Cave Story. #250 edits = I have an idea of how to add Cave Story to this! Look at this new game: Cave Story 2: No Cave Story! #500 edits = NONE! NOTHING! NADA! RIEN! НИЧЕГО! NIETS! NIHIL! NOTHING- WITH- CAVE STORY! Pirates Badge Track #1 edit = Ye made one edit! W00T- I mean- AR! #5 edits = Shiver me timbers! 5 piratey adventures? #10 edits = We're looking for ye 10 big booties. #25 edits = WHAT BE THIS LANDLUBBER DOIN' AT YE 25th EDIT? #50 edits = My pegleg and a hook and my eyepatch and my golden tooth all helped me make my 50th edit. #100 edits = BEWARE OF YE KRAKEN! Wait, he lives at 100 edits... NOO! (gets doomed) #250 edits = Ye off the edge of ur edit! Wait... that's ye point of ye edit. ARR! #500 edits = Ur the captain now!!! AAARRR! Insurance Companies Badge Track #1 edit = Like a bad neighbor, Allstate is there... TO EAT UR BRAINZ!!!!! #5 edits = Does switching to Geico really save you money? Do you have five edits? #10 edits = Nationwide is on your side. For ten edits. Then we won't. BWAHAHA #25 edits = What do all insurance companies have in common? THEY ALL SAY THEY'LL SAVE YOU MONEY AAAARG #50 edits = Esurance is to pink to be used by me. :P #100 edits = If you blow up, insurance will save you.... I hope.... #250 edits = Wish I got a falcon... #500 edits = I'VE BEEN INSURED! W00T W00T! Gray Peashooter Navi badge # 1 edit = Hey! # 5 edits = Link: What? # 10 edits = LINK! # 25 edits = WHAT?!?!?! # 50 edits = Watch out! # 100 edits = Wha- (gets owned by ganon) AHHHH! # 250 edits = Whats this? (Hears navi) GHA! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!! # 500 edits = (Zelda hits navi with an light arrow) All: YAY! AwesomeCartoonFan01's Ideas Animaniacs #1 edit = It's TIME FOR ANIMANIACS! #5 edits = Paddleball... #10 edits = 10 EDITS?! SPEW! #25 edits = Good Night Everybody! #50 edits = HELLO 50 EDITS #100 edits = ITS JAMIE KELLNERS FAULT! #250 edits = United States, Canda, Mexico, #500 edits = I found Prince! Livin' in a fun house has badge ideas dimensions #1 edit: Across the 1st dimension! That's not big, like 1 edit isn't #5 edits: making the Other-Dimensionator... 5 edits at a time #10 edits: finished! Let's travel now that we have 10 edits. #25 edits: zebra: hi Kevin! But I'm not Kevin... That's 25 edits #50 edits: hey that's me! Just not, me... ok well we've made 50 edits #100 edits: get 8 million gigawatts of energy or go clockwise. or get 100 edits #250 edits: hang on everyone, we're goin' clockwise now with 250 edits #500 edits: YES! HOME WITH >500 EDITS TO SPARE! The Bunker #1 edit: Founded The Bunker #5 edits: But so did those teens... #10 edits: Today's just a normal random day... #25 edits: LET'S MAKE AN EPISODE ABOUT CHEESE done #50 edits: We're all having the same dream #100 edits: Trip into the future #250 edits: Ok, I don't know what to write next so someone add to it? #500 edits: Anyone? Gravity Falls #1 edit: ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV #5 edits: Mysteries to be solved #10 edits: Sweater Town, Oregon #25 edits: OH THE SUSPENSE #50 edits: 3 #100 edits: You scallywag! #250 edits: Pinec-- NO #500 edits: Everything solved! HA BILL. Chat Fails #1 edit: You have entered the chatroom. #5 edits: Eduting pages #10 edits: I should turn official auto-correct #25 edits: Because auto-correct is a terrifying thing to have on #50 edits: *terrific #100 edits: IBGIVE UP #250 edits: You have left the chatroom. #500 edits: O finakky mafe ot ti 5000 edots! NermalTheBunny Random Works! Badge Track #1 edit = 1st Random #5 edits = 5th Random #10 edits = 10th Random #15 edits = 15th Random #25 edits = 25th Random #50 edits = 50th Random #100 edits = 100th Random #250 edits = 250th Random #500 edits = 500th Random (TOO MUCH RANDOM!) I like Chocolate Milk Random Typeing #Gotta type #...3rflsadg #Mashin my keyboard #Gotta type liek dis: sfufalgdsfb f #Ders a message here: fdugidgkchocolatemilkvjksdg #YEH TYPE YEH #SO MUCH TYPE *Dies* #DKWIEGEGEYKINGYEHSKSLG Chocolate Milk #Is yum #Stir it up #Chocolatey! #Chocolate Milk is good! #Needs moar chocolatey stuff #YEH CHOCOLATEY MMMMM #Gotta drink 9000 QUARTS OF IT #ITS THE KING OF DRINKS anananymus user (epicman1337) poop #farts (one edit) #toot (five edits) #poopie (ten edits) #aaaahhh its poop (twenty-five edits) #ew its brown (fifty edits) #yaaay for poop (one-hundred edits) #poop took over this badge yay (two-hundred-and-fifty edits) #boss pewp (five-hundred edits) OOOOO766666 Pokeball #Smeargle (one edit) #Scraggy (five edits) #Pikachu (ten edits) #Charizard (twenty-five edits) #Tyranitar (fifty edits) #Bagon (one-hundred edits) #Shelgon (two-hundred-and-fifty edits) #Salamence (five-hundred edits) Bitstrips #Making your first comic! (one edit) #Starting to make a character! (five edits) #Making a series! (ten edits) #Making first friends (twenty-five edits) #Super friending (fifty edits) #Mega friending (one-hundred edits) #Ultra friending (two-hundred-and-fifty edits) #Mastering the website!!! (five-hundred edits) Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Mario Category:Random Works! Category:Badges Category:Foods and Drinks Category:LEGOs Category:Harry Potter Category:The Floating Mario Head Category:Stuff That Has Nothing to do With Cave Story Category:Memes Category:Ice Cream Category:Candy Category:Video Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pirates Category:Insurance Companies Category:Dimensions Category:The Bunker Category:Chat Fails Category:Pokeball Category:Mario Badge Category:Bah whatever